Light-emitting devices are used in various ways, such as for illumination, display, and indication, and providing light directivity suitable for each usage is in demand. For example, in a light-emitting device that has a light-emitting element sealed therein with a resin, a concave and convex shape is rendered to the resin, and the light directivity is controlled by its lens effect. In addition, a method that adds a substance into the resin for diffusing light is also employed. However, a complicated concave and convex shape sometimes lowers the production efficiency in a resin molding process. Moreover, a resin sometimes cannot be molded to the desired concave and convex shape.